


Shutaba week day 4! A proposal!

by Skompy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skompy/pseuds/Skompy
Summary: Ren and Futaba have been dating for roughly 7 years at this point and have been living together for about 4 of those years. On the day of their anniversary, Ren gives Futaba the best gift she’s yet received.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 12





	Shutaba week day 4! A proposal!

Futaba awoke to find her boyfriend kissing her cheek over and over again. 

“Good morning sweetheart~” he whispered in her ear. Futaba started giggling happily. “You ready for what I’ve got planned for today?” He asked her. Futaba thought about it for a bit trying to think about what was special about today. When it clicked in her mind it was their anniversary she smiled wide and jumped out of bed. 

“You bet I am! Where are we going?! What are we gonna do?!” She asked Ren, kinda bouncing up and down in excitement. The boy laughed at his adorable girlfriend before responding.

”Well first off I’m not telling you, and secondly I don’t think it’s socially acceptable to walk around in a t-shirt 3 times your size with no bra and Kirby panties on so, why don’t you get yourself dressed?” He said as smooth as ever.

”should I wear something really nice?” She asked him.

”Nah, just wear what you normally wear, today will mostly be me and you so just be comfy” he told her

The both of them came out in their normal attire and then Futaba took his hand in hers.

”where to first hot stuff?” She asked him excitedly 

“I was thinking...Akihabara? I’ll buy ya anything you want! Consider it your first present.” Said Ren proposing the idea to her.

”First?!” She said taken aback. “So you are gonna buy me something and you already have something for me?”

“I sure am! Anything for my girl~“ he said trying to fluster her. When he looked down at her though, she just looked...sad. “Hey...are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” He asked her with a worried tone.

”No no...it’s just...I only got you one thing...am I a b-bad girlfriend?” She asked him concerned.

Ren just looked at her for a second before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. “And if that doesn’t answer the question. Of course you aren’t. I’m sure the thing you got me is absolutely fantastic.” He said rubbing her cheek with his thumb reassuringly. A smile was put on her cute face and then she hugged him tightly.

They arrived at Akihabara and Ren bought Futaba 3 figures she really wanted. “Holy shit babe, is this still using the money you got from Mementos?” She asked surprised 

“what can I say, we made bank down there” he responded shrugging his shoulders.

After that they went to their favorite Sushi place, Ren had called beforehand and was able to get the meal half off and have all the sushi using the colors green and red prominently arranged in the shape of a heart.

“Awww! You did this?” She asked him admiring how pretty it looked before starting to devour it.

”gotta make the day as romantic as I can~“ he said before winking at his girlfriend which made her blush a little.

They left completely stuffed to find that it was nearly dark.

”alright we got one more place to go before heading home” he told Futaba “the Ferris wheel. Futaba thought back then looked over to her tall lover.

”the same one we had our first real date on?” She asked with a smile on her face.

”of course it’s that one” he said chuckling.

”hehe, you really are a romantic. As if I didn’t already know that. I’ve had to live 7 years with your cute romantic stuff cheesy boy!” She teased her boyfriend. He laughed as they walked hand in hand to the Ferris wheel. The couple made it and head into their gondola. They say across from each other, as it started to move up. Futaba noticed he was staring right at her with these warm and loving eyes. “Whatcha starin at, c-cutie?~” she asked him. 

“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen~“ he replied back to her. Futaba felt her entire face lite up. Even after all this time he can still say things that absolutely destroy her.

”W-Well...I’m looking at the m-most handsome thing I’ve even seen!” She said back stuttering through an attempt to flirt back. Ren giggled thinking it was adorable. As they reached the top they looked out the window to see the beautiful site of the entire city. 

“Woah...” they said in unison.

”well that’s the 2nd most beautiful thing I’ve seen” said Ren 

They walked home, Futaba holding Ren’s arm.

”you have fun?” He asked her

”Mhm! But anything is a good time with you.” She said. Ren just smiled as they approached their apparent building. They unlocked the door and proceeded to plop onto the couch. 

“So...present time?” She asked him.

”sure, go grab yours and I’ll grab mine. But no peeking!” He warned her.

As Futaba went to retrieve her present from its hinding spot, Ren checked his pocket to feet that his was still in there. A tiny little box. Futaba reappeared holding a sizable box. 

“Ta-da!!, go on open it!!” She said, obviously excited 

Ren did so and opened the box to see something quite interesting at the top. A replica of his Joker mask. 

“Woah...” he said in awe

”that’s not all keep going!” She urged him

He did so and found something amazing. First his mask, then his gloves, his coat, the shirt, the shoes.

”Futaba! Is this my Joker outfit!” He said in shock 

“An exact replica! I uh...might have mine coming in soon too.” She said containing her excitement. Ren hugged her tightly.

”this is so Awesome babe! Thank you so much! I love it!” He told her.

”I’m glad you do! So...can I have mine now?” She asked. Ren Amamiya took in a deep breath, preparing himself. 

“Well I have to say something first. Futaba Sakura, every time I say that I love you, I mean it. Being by your side as you grow into the fantastic, genius, charming, and beautiful woman you’ve become is a please I’m so happy to have every single day. Ever since you first awakened your persona I’ve been completely in love. You’re such a strong person and I can’t imagine a life I live where you aren’t by my side....so.” Ren reaches into his pocket and gets on one knee. Futaba covers her mouth and tears start to form in her eyes as she realizes what’s happening. “Futaba Sakura will you be my player 2...forever?” He says as he opens the box to reveal a ring with a bright green gem. 

Futaba stood their for a moment not saying a word. Completely still with practically 0 movement at all. Just like on the same date 7 years ago, Futaba.exe has stopped working. Eventually though she burst into tears.

”YES!! YES! OF COURSE I WILL!” She yelled before flinging herself into his arms. After that hug he slipped the ring onto her finger and she examined it for a solid minute. Much crying and hugging later, the pair was in bed, no longer just boyfriend and girlfriend but soon to be Husband and Wife. “I love you so much Ren, and I can’t wait til the day I can call you my husband.” She whispered to him.

”I guess you’ll be my...Wifetaba” he said with a smirk. She snorted and rolled her eyes

”and you better be glad that I love you! No other girl could handle such cheese!” She poked fun at her now fiancé.

The couple fell asleep in each other’s arms, ending what will be one of the most memorable nights of their lives.


End file.
